Banned from Excile
by queenofshattereddreams
Summary: Story is about Rebecca who is a vamp/werewolf hybrid. She learns who she is and why she was never supposed to exist. The story is better than it sounds.


Chapter 1:

It's been 12 months since I found out I don't belong in the human world, but in a world entirely different... I haven't thought about going back at all. Yet, I still have that nagging feeling in me, constantly telling me I don't belong here, go back. I have promised my mother I will be a good girl, that I won't use my powers to manipulate others too much. I have been extorting her money a lot lately with my extensive eating habits, poor thing. So I had to turn to my other side, using humans to sustain myself.

Oh, and I've got only one year left to graduation, lucky me.

At the moment I'm getting ready to go to school. With the new principle, Miss. Applěgan, the school's dress code has changed and some of the rules. This pretty much makes school less of a drag. I no longer need to count on my cousin, James, for a ride to school thanks to the awesome birthday present my mom bought me. I still wonder where she got the money to buy a Maserati being a nurse at the local clinic and all, but hey. I decide not to eat breakfast this morning; I'm not hungry surprisingly. I walk through the door to the garage and see my mom's white Cadillac parked safely next to my convertible black Maserati. I'm such a lucky girl. I open the driver door and then put the keys in the keyhole then start the car. As always, I'm amazed by the wonderful sound of the engine roaring into life. I reverse out the garage and drive to school...

At school I park in my usual spot. No one dares to take it still, and for that I'm grateful. I'd hate to park way at the back of the school. I see Kate, Jessica, Lizzy and Ashley standing across the parking lot waiting for me. These days the guys- Edward, Justin, Beuford, Lucas and my guy Leighton-are standing with them.

I wave to them and walk over to them. The guys all give acknowledging nods and smiles but the girls all hug me..."Aw, thanks you guys!I should stay away from town more often." I say and smile.

"Oh you better not do that, else we won't survive." Ashley says and gives me a serious look but it changes into a grimace almost immediately.

Ashley has dyed her hair black; apparently being the only ginger in school was getting to her. Kate, Jessica and Lizzy all still look the same, though I wouldn't say that about the guys. Edward now has punk style hair and he's always wearing some sort of retro outfit except for today. Justin's blonde hair is the same length as always but the tips are a crimson red. Beuford's black hair is now purple and has blue highlights in, though he still dresses the same; shirt, converse sneakers, jeans. Lucas has been wearing a lot of Goth lately and his eyes have black eye shadow every day. Leighton though, he's still the same hunk we all know him to be...he's also the only guy with green eyes in our group. I hug him and then just hold his hand. After a few minutes of just chilling and chatting the bell rings and we all head to class. I have bio first. Shane is already in the class when I get there, "well, if it isn't the infamous Rebecca Alliston..." he says as I sit down next to him. He still smells like weed, "what have you been smoking lately?" I ask and take out my books." oh, so you're finally interested "he says and holds out n clear plastic bag with weed in. "Nahh, no thanks, I'm not in the mood. I say and hold up my hands. He puts the packet back in his pocket and stares at the blackboard.

The teacher comes in then starts placing lab equipment on everyone's tables i.e. syringes, microscopes etc.

"Today well be looking at blood, its contents, structure and its cause. Each of you will draw your partner's blood then look at both his/her and your own blood to confirm they see the same. How some of you might notice a difference in the cells, but that's only because some of you have different blood types... It would help if you tell your partners your blood type." he says and then sits down at his desk and continues reading his book.

I look at Shane as he takes a syringe and tells me to roll up my sleeve. I do as he asked. Then he sticks the needle in my arm at the place where you can see the blue vane the most. The syringe starts to fill up with the crimson red liquid and I just watch. He puts the syringe in the tray then gives me a piece of cotton wool to put on the hole. I didn't need to, since my skin heals itself immediately after it gets hurt, but I put the cotton wool on anyway.

"Your turn" he says and holds out his arm for me to stick the needle in. I hesitantly take the syringe and stick it in his arm. He doesn't flinch, of course. With all the drugs he uses, it should be surprising if he does flinch. The syringe is slowly filling up with his blood. My nose cringes and I just manage to suppress the urge to lick my lips. I really hate some if the experiments we do in this class, especially if we have to draw blood when I haven't had the right kind of meal in over a week, yet I hold my posture and take the syringe and put it in the tray. Shane takes the syringe with my blood and lets out a little of it on a glass disk. I do the same with his. We take our own microscopes then put the disk on it...we turn on the micro light them look into the microscope. I see the little cells floating about in the plasma. They look so helpless, they don't know about the predator only a few inches away from them. I write down on a sheet what I see, and what everything looks like in his blood. Shane does the same. Then we take new glass discs, removing the old ones and letting a little blood get on them. I'm now looking at my own blood. It doesn't look much different to Shane's, but there are a few differences, I have more white blood cells and my red blood cells are also way more, as well as the platelets. The color is a little darker and the cell structure is different. I'm sure he has put that in his report. I don't care though; there is no indication that I'm not human. I look at my blood through the microscope again. The microscope isn't good enough to show cell structure, so I won't be compromised. Everyone hands in their papers then we put away our lab equipment. I feel exhausted suddenly and I fall asleep on my arms at my desk. The sound of the bell wakes me up and I move to the next class. I go through Math sleeping. I now realize I should've eaten breakfast this morning. I wake up again and go to Language class. At least I can talk to someone for a change. Justin and I share a table way at the back of the class. This, if you ask me, is a pretty fair deal since the teacher always has bad breath and he looks like a reject clown…

I look at Justin as he sits down next to me. Our relationship has its days. Sometimes I remember that a part of me wants to be with its own kind, that I still have feelings for him. He's like a brother to me though. We do everything for each other and because we are in ways the same we know when something's bothering the other.

He's a great guy, even if he can be a total pain sometimes.

"Hey Becca," he says and gives me his Monday smile. He's the only person I know who actually likes Mondays. Sometimes I think he is high, but I know he does not do drugs. I smile back at him. That is how I usually greet him.

"You look terrible Becca," he says after a while of silence. I look at him questioningly. He sighs and hands me his silver water container. I know he never keeps any water in it though. I smile at him then swallow hard on the contents. The liquid is cold but it goes smoothly down my throat and I feel a million times better. I give the container back to Justin.

"You really need to take better care of yourself." He says and glances at the teacher.

"Can it, Justin." I say and look away from him.

"I'm serious Becca." He pulls my arm and turns me around. I hate it when he pesters me.

"Justin, I don't need you to tell me what to do. " I say and cross my arms.

"No, but I have to." He says. He has a point. I know I neglect my needs, but I just don't care anymore.

"Fine." I say and turn around; I didn't feel like arguing with him. All my friends no I'm different. They told me. But I don't care. I'm always me. The bell rings for break and I walk out the class to the cafeteria to buy me a pie.

I put my earphones in my ears and listen to the beat of the music till break is over.

Chapter 2:

When the bell finally rings to tell us we can go home, I run out the door of History class. I feel like I've been hit by a bus, twice. I run to my car. Somehow Leighton beat me there.

"I didn't see you at break." He states and tries to make me feel guilty," is something bothering you, Becca?"

"It's just one of those days." I say and unlock my car. He blocks my way.

"You're not keeping secrets are you?"

"No." He moves out the way, allowing me to get in the car. I give him a short goodbye kiss. Then I drive away. On my way home I decide to go to the clinic. My mother is working half day today, so she'll be home early for once. I park the car and head into the small building. There I greet the secretary. "Is my mom here Saph?" I ask the scrawny old woman. She nods and beckons for me to wait in the waiting room. I wait. I don't like clinics much, they're too clean, too quiet and the medicinal smell is irritating. My mom shows up after about fifteen minutes of absolute boredom. She looks surprised to see me. I never come to her work anymore. I used to, every day when I was little. I hug her hello. We walk out the doors and my mom turns and goes to the back of the building, I stay behind. She probably forgot something. She comes back with a black plastic bag in her hands. I tell her I'd give her a ride home, since she left her car there because it's broken and not roadworthy. For some reason she always gets bigger fines than other people. But having a friend in the traffic department helps her at times. We ride home.

At home I fix myself a meal, nothing big, just a sandy. My mother comes in the kitchen with the black bag in her hands. She puts it in the fridge and turns around. "How was school?" she asks and tries to smile.

"Boring, as always mom." I answer and take another bite from my sandy.

"And Leighton?"

"Still Leighton," I say and put the empty plate in the dishwasher.

"I'm going to do my homework." I walk to my room at the back of the house. I don't really have homework, or maybe I do... I didn't pay attention at school, so yeah. I don't even care. I don't do my homework even I if I know I have homework.

But anyway, life's been pretty boring since I got into grade 11. I know it's suppose to be one of the best years, but for some reason it's not. My birthday is in a couple of days and I can't wait, but you wouldn't say that since I don't act like it. I hate the day after my birthday. Only a few of my friends know why I hate it and I don't want to ruin myself by thinking about the reasons...

I decide to go outside and sit on my wall. It's my own fortress of solitude. There I can sit- forget all about my problems and how much my life sucks- and just stare straight into the blinding sun. My mother worries about me when I do that, she complains and even tried yelling once but I don't listen even if I feel dead for the next two days. It brings me peace and it's one of the few things I haven't let go of.

I look at the sky. Well what do you know, it's cloudy. I still sit there and shortly after I see the sky become a murky grey. Then raindrops start dropping on my face and on the ground. I feel an ice cold hand on me and I turn around. "What the hell!" I exclaim when I see Justin sitting above me on the roof.

"Surprised?" He asks and slides down to sit next to me.

"A little." I say and smile at him.

"I bet you like this weather..." he states and lifts up his arms.

"O yeah. Why are you here?"

"Same thing I'm always here for." He answers and looks at me.

"Yeah, okay. You want to go somewhere?" I ask, "I'm sick of being at home everyday the whole day."

He grins" I thought about asking you the same thing, but since you're always in a fowl mood, I decided not to." I playfully hit him with my fist. He laughs. "so where are we going?" he asks and jumps off the wall and hold out his arms to catch me. I don't jump into his arms instead, I land on all fours. That's my thing.

He follows me out the house and gets into my car with me. He rolls down the window as soon as we leave the garage. I don't know where I am going, I'm just driving around. I see a new shop that's just opened and decide to take a look. It's not really like the other shops in town... you can buy clothes digitally. I stand before a machine and tell it exactly what I'm looking for... a very short black dress. I wait until the little button flashes green and then I press it. The dress comes out a hole in the ceiling. I take it and swipe my card in the machine.

We walk out the store and see a hot dog stand right across the street. "Hungry?" I ask Justin and walk over to the stand. I pay for the hotdogs and we get back in the car.

I drive out of town. I consider going to Amy, but decide against it. The car starts going faster and faster. I like the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair. It feels so natural to me. I don't mind if it gets all messy. I feel his eyes on me. Is he staring? Does he know? He couldn't... but I still wonder. "Are you alright?" he asks and chuckles the way he always does.

:"nothing wrong here. I just really like it." I say and put my hand out the window. Bad idea. The rush of air pushes it back so I put my hand back on the wheel.

I hear music coming from the speakers and I can feel the beats it makes in the seat.

"Ahhh! I love this song!" I yell and crank the volume up even higher. I can't believe it! I'm actually enjoying myself! I can't help but sing along to every single word of the song. Music bewitches me. It makes me forget about pain and longing. I hear Justin's voice too. But not for long though, because the song ends and it's time for a new one. The next song is a sad son; Evan Essence- Missing. I'm so heavy-

"Now that's a waste of a great mood," he states and skips the song. And it's a good thing too. We are now listening to a better one; I don't know the name of it. Hours pass and we still listen to music. The sun is setting and I can see a few stars already decorating the soon to be night sky. I see we're close to the ocean and drive onto a dirt road leading to a peak. I have this De JA Vu feeling in me. I just know I've been here before. I park the car and get out of it. We're on top of the peak. Standing so close to the edge feels amazing even if it's dangerous.

"Remember this place?" Justin asks behind me. He put his arms around my shoulders.

"Kind of... I mean I feel like I have been here before." I say and stare at the roaring ocean beneath.

"I brought you here," he says, "but then you were captured. Do you remember that?"

I turn around."Vaguely." I say. I know there is a part of my memory I try to bury and forget. I don't want to dig around in my head to find out what it is I'm hiding there. All I know is I did it a long time ago and it was really difficult.

"Then do you remember that Daniel and I went to get you back. Our plan worked it seemed." He goes on. Why? Why does he not shut up? I feel my temper rising, and then I split.

"Why won't you just hold your damn mouth for once? I remember everything! But I don't want to. But did you ask me that? No, because you are selfish piece of nothingness. That's what you are and you know what!? I'm out of here!" I yell and speed-run back to my car. I turn the keys in the ignition and drive off into the now dark night. When I get home I slam the doors shut, not caring if I would wake my mother up at all. I sit down on my bed and lay back. Then the thoughts come flooding my mind. Every tiny detail I see in the darkest corners of my mind. I hear all the words of every conversation I thought I had hid so well. There are no more grey areas, no more blind spots. I try to go to sleep, but it feels impossible. How can I sleep when my mind refuses to stop bringing up the one word I tried to forget the most… not only that, but my heart feels like another scar has been ripped open and the only beat it makes is to that; Daniel.

Chapter 3:

I had a dream last night. But I'm surprised I even slept at all. So much so that it caused me to be late for school. Should I skip school for the day? I can, but I won't. I'm just late. There's no harm in being late for the first time in 12 months.

I head to the kitchen after getting dressed. I open the fridge and see the clear plastic bags all neatly stacked in the racks. I take one. For once, I'm hungry, or rather thirsty. But that's not true, I always am. I just try to deny it. Sure, I hurt myself that way, but I really didn't care and in some twisted way I still don't. I cut open the bag and pour its dark contents into my mug. I swallow hard. The coldness of the drink gives me shivers down my spine. My mother must've taken an old batch. I look at the clock on the wall. Ten past ten. I stand up, put the mug in the dishwasher and pick up my bag and drive to school.

At school I go to the principal's office. That's a rule. If you're late you've got to get a note from the principal saying she knows you're late.

The secretary is sitting at her desk chewing gum and filing her nails. I stand in front of her desk. She looks up at me and gives me a form with an annoyed look. Then she motions for me to go in the principal's office. I go in and see Miss Applegan looking out the window.

"Morning Miss." I say politely.

"Hello Miss Alliston. You're late aren't you?" she asks and takes the from out of my hands. She signs it and gives it back to me. I turn around to walk out the room.

"Oh, wait." I turn around to face her again, "would you be a dear and take this to Mr. Burling for me. I've wanted to give it to him but I'm so busy."

She hands me a white box with a generous enough smile.

I walk to Mr. Burling's class and knock on the big green door. I hear no answer from inside, but I enter anyway. Mr. Burling was laying on one of the tables staring at the blank ceiling. The room smells like drugs and beer. Not again. Mr. Burling has a reputation in the school for being the teacher who uses drugs, drinks beer at school and always having a hangover.

I put the box on the table next to him and leave the room. Then the bell rings and people start pouring out of the classes. I see Edward among them and stop him to ask what period it is.

"You showed up, finally. It's lunch now. Walk with me." He orders and pulls me by arm before I could say anything.

We stopped at the cafeteria and walked to our table. Leighton's not there. I sigh and flop down on my chair between Kate and Jess.

"O my word! You're here! Where the hell have you been, Becca?" Ashley asks.

"Sleeping." I say and take out my own water container from my bag. I'm not hungry nor am I thirsty, but better safe than sorry. "Where's Leighton?" I ask and look around the cafeteria.

"He's probably on the football field." Kate says and finishes her lunch.

"Becca, you've got a little something..." Justin says and puts his finger in the corner of his mouth. I put my finger in the corner of my mouth and sure as hell a red drop is on my finger. I quickly put it in my mouth hoping no one else saw it but Justin.

"I'm throwing a party at my house this Friday. You should all like, come." Lucas states and throws a chip in his mouth.

"Did somebody die?' Edward asks and Lucas punches him in the arm. Edward threatens to hit him in the face.

"Everyone's going to be there!" one of the sophomore girls exclaims when se passes our table.

"Beat it kid." Edward says and gives the girl his infamous death stare.

"I guess I can come." I say taking another swig of my drink.

"Oh you'd better come, girl. Leighton's going to be there and he would hate not having you there on his birthday." Jessica says.

"Oh shit! I completely forgot..." I say, "listen I'm gonna go look for Leighton. I need to talk to him 'bout something." I stand up from the table and run to the football field. He's not there. I walk into the boy's locker room and find him there, sitting on the bench in front of his locker. He has a shiner and cuts all over his face. I see a huge bump on his head as well."Holy crap..."I say and kneel before him. "What happened Leighton?" I yell and take his face in my hands.

He turns his head, "I fell." I slap his cheek. I know he's lying.

"Ow," he says and looks in my eyes.

"Tell me Leighton."

"Fine, I played football against a group of seniors as a bet and I got beat up. Are you happy?"

How the hell can he ask me that? "Of course I'm not!" I yell," how could you be so stupid? I wish you'd drop the tough guy act and think before you do things for once!" I know yelling at him won't help, but I'm angry with those bastards. I'm going to kill them.

"Becca, they said you're a slut. That you only date a guy for two months then leave the guy for new blood. That you are a player and you don't care about anyone but yourself." He tells me and I clench my fists hard not to slam them into his locker. I sit next to him.

"And I hit one of them for saying all those things, because I know they're not true. But I've thought about it, and the more I think about it the more it makes sense." He says.

Okay now I'm really mad. I feel the anger pushing up my throat and the pain of my jaw when I clench my teeth together. My skin is burning hot and I feel like I might explode.

"Look at me, Leighton." He doesn't listen, "I said look at me!" I order and he reluctantly turns his head to look at me.

"Tell me you don't believe it!" I say and bite hard on my lip.

"I don't know what to believe, Becca."I close my eyes, look down then look in his eyes again. I see his eyes go wide.

"What?!" I hiss and try to relax my fists, but I can't. I'm stuck in angry mode.

"What's wrong with you're eyes?" He says and I see worry and a slight hint of fear in his eyes.

"Tell me..." I say and cock my head to the side in a taunting manner.

"Well, they're red." He says. I laugh evilly.

"Of course they are. That's what happens when I'm madly angry.

He looks scared; like he sees a part of me he didn't know about. I show him. I feel my teeth extend. I move my face closer to his and kiss him on the lips for a few seconds. I move my kiss down his jaw to his neck. Then I feel my teeth break his tense, soft skin. He winces and I push him down on the bench slowly until I lay on top of him. Only then do I let his blood run down my throat.

At first he tries to push me off him, but he doesn't succeed. He barely even moves. I decide I'm done with him. I pull him to a sitting position then stare deep in his eyes. "You're right. I do only care about myself, I do only date a guy for a month, I am a player and we're over. Forget who I am and what I just did. Forget what I am and don't try to remember." I say and leave.

When I get back to the school buildings, I realize the bell has rung already and I run to my next class.

I must admit, I never had feelings for Leighton. I did just use him. But I don't care. He won't remember anything about ever being in a "relationship" with me. It's a neat trick my mother taught me. I can make my victims forget certain things after I've used them to fill my needs.

There's no denying the fact that I'm evil and selfish.

Chapter 4:

I hear an extremely annoying sound pushing through my mind. I try to block it out by putting the pillow over my head but I still hear it. I sit up and slap my hand hard on the pesky alarm clock on my bedside table. I yawn and groggily get out of bed. I take out a pair of jeans, white tank top, converse sneakers and a silver charm bracelet. I get dressed and then I go to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Yesterday's little snack made me feel like a million bucks and I feel like I can do anything, because/and I literally can.

I look in the fridge for one of the bags. I find one and pour its contents into a mug and heat it in the microwave. I finish my drink then go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair.

After doing all that, I go to my room and pick up my bag. My mom doesn't have to go to work today. She is still sleeping. She deserves it. I go out the back door and leave my bag outside then I go and sit on my wall to bask in the morning sun. I realize I'm not as fond of it as I used to be. But I still sit. For five minutes I don't move at all until I feel my skin being highly irritated. I sigh and go back in the house. That's been happening a lot to me lately. I go to my car, and then I start its engine and drive to school.

At the school I see a maximum of five cars parked in the parking lot. I'm early for once. I walk to my first period class and drop my bag by the door. I have Language first.

I walk to the school's tower. It's the highest part of the school, nobody goes there and it's also against the rules to be up there. Rumors say that a girl met with her boyfriend there once and they had a serious make out session. They were oblivious to the broken wall in the tower and the girl having been pushed by the boy- who thought there was a wall- fell out the tower. Her body had slammed hard against the pavement beneath and she died on impact. The guy, they say, jumped after her resulting in his death.

That's why we aren't allowed to be up here. I look out onto the buildings and people below me. I feel more important and better than them up here.

I feel a presence behind me so I turn around, slowly. A guy, with ear length black hair, baby-blue eyes and a hot body is standing in front of me.

"Well hi there." He says and holds out his hand, "I'm Enroc."

I take his hand, which is really warm, and shake it. "I'm Rebecca." I say, "But you can call me Becca."

He smiles and stands next to me.

"I haven't seen you around here before," I say, trying to make a conversation with the guy.

"That's because I haven't been here before." He says and we laugh.

"Right." I say and look out to the people below again.

"I take it you don't really like to talk much?" he half-asks half-says.

"I used to, but I don't know WHAT to say anymore."

"That's a pity." He says and looks at me.

"Why's that?"

"You seem like an interesting person." He says truthfully and fixes his gaze back on the people below. There are more people now.

"Thanks." I see Kate coming into my view and briefly say goodbye to Enroc and run to meet her.

"Kate! Kate!" I say when I catch up to her. She jerks around and looks at me in surprise.

"My stars! Becca, Calm down." She says and laughs.

"Yeah, yeah. I just ran all the way down the tower." I say and walk with her to her first period class.

"You know you're not supposed to be there. You're lucky you didn't get caught." She preaches.

"You're such a pain." I joke and stop at her class. The door is open and we walk in.

"Would you look at that? Becca and Kate, it's such an honor to have you here with us. Join the celebration!" Shane says cheerfully and comes over to us… he takes our hands and kisses them. I hit him over the head.

"Oh my shit Shane, can't you leave your drugs alone for one day?!" Kate exclaims and giggles.

"No, because I'm married to her. Don't you know?" he says and glides over to the table he was sitting at.

"I'm surprised she hasn't kicked you out already. I would've" I say and go to him.

"I'm hurt." He says and fakes a hurt expression on his face.

"You'll get over it." Kate says and we leave the room.

"He's such a loser." Kate says and I laugh. If she says somebody is a loser, it's not an insult. It means you are a good person but you can really be an idiot sometimes.

We wait at the school parking lot for the rest of the group to arrive. Then we chat until the bell rings for class.

"Justin," I address him in Language class.

"Yeah?" he says and lifts his brow.

"I broke up with Leighton yesterday."

"Why?" he asks and turns to look at me better.

"I have my reasons." I say before the teacher walks in and starts with the lesson.

"Are you still going to his party this weekend?" he asks later on.

I think about it for a while, "No, even if I did erase his memory."

"You did what?!" he says in shock.

"Oh, relax will you?" I say, "It's not like I killed him and I'm sure he remembers who he is. No harm, no fowl."

He sighs, "Becca."

I'm not angry with Justin. Well, I was but not anymore. I can never stay mad at him for long. It's not his fault that he says things before thinking them through first.

The bell rings and I walk to Math. The rest of the day drags by slowly and when the bell rings to tell us that the boring day is finally over, I run out the class to be the first one in the parking lot. I see Enroc in the car next to me. I think it's his. The car is a red Porsche Carrera SS. I get in my car and rev the engine to brag about its superiority to the Porsche. Enroc hears it and looks at me. He rolls down the passenger seat's window and I roll down my window

"Want to race?" he asks and revs his car too.

"You're on. But let's get to a red light first." I agree and we drive till we get stopped by a robot.

"Where do we finish?" I ask him before the light goes green.

"Lighthouse!" he yells and he's off. That cheat. I drive after him. I know The Lighthouse is a club and not an actual lighthouse.

We drive and drive until he reaches The Lighthouse first and I lose the race.

"Aw. Don't be sad," he says over the sound of his car's engine, "better luck next time!" he speeds off down the street. I sigh. Show off too.

I drive home.

When I get home I greet my mom, have lunch and then I actually do my homework for once.

When I'm done with my homework I go outside to sit in my fortress of solitude.

Once again, I only sit there for about ten minutes and I feel my skin start to feel highly irritated. I put my hands on my thighs and then on my face and I feel how hot my skin actually is. Great! I also feel a headache starting to form in the centre of my mind. I drop down from the wall and go inside the house…

"Mom!" I yell.

She is in front of me within seconds.

"What? What's the matter?" she asks her voice tipped in worry.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to ask you why I can't sit in the sun for longer than ten minutes lately." I ask and I see the color drain from her face not that it's really possible because her face already is pale as death.

"Becca," she says softly, "when did this start?!"

I think back. When did it start...?

"About a week ago..." I say while still thinking.

My mother looks like she just received word that someone had died.

"Mom?" I ask and feel anxiety bubbling in my stomach.

"I know how much you love to sit in the sun, Hon'. Try to stay out of it for a week. You can even stay at home if that'll help." She says and I know she is keeping something from me.

"But my birthday is in a week." I say and pout my lip.

"Then stay out of the sun until then." She says and walks back to her study.

I need to find out what she isn't telling me. I go after her.

"Why can't I go into the sun? " I ask and burst through the closed door.

"Becca..." she tries to warn me off. It doesn't work.

"Tell me mother." I order and cross my arms in defiance.

"No. If I tell you, you will hate me. Because it's going to hurt you." She says. But do I listen, no!

I walk closer to my mom. I stare into her eyes in deep concentration. She detects what I'm trying to do and she immediately blocks me from her mind.

"Just tell me, please." I plead.

She sighs then motions for me to sit down.

"You remember when you turned?" she asks and I nod, "I told you the night after that I wouldn't be telling you everything about our kind yet. I taught you about your mind control ability. You remember I told you about your father? He was mine. He still is. A vampire marked him, I marked him. I still see glimpses of the things he sees and thinks. Everyday that I go by I have a hole in my chest and it gets bigger everyday..."

'What's that got to do with me not being able to go in the sun?" I ask annoyed. I don't want to hear her sappy love story about how much she misses my father. It makes me sick.

"Let me finish," she says and gives me a meaningful look, "I haven't been with him or seen him for 17 years. At first when I got in the sun, I enjoyed it, but the longer I stayed away from him, the less I was able to go in the sun. I've grown week over the years. That's why I also barely eat. You see where I'm going with this don't you?" she asks and I completely understand what she is getting to.

"You have been away from ..." she hesitates before continuing, "Daniel for almost a year and that is why you're starting to feel and become different."

That name... my mother was right; I didn't want to hear the reasons. I feel like running into a wall and slamming my fists into it so hard that the wall would break. I turn around, looking rather calm, and walk away form her. I don't want to kill her.

I sit down on my bed and stare out the window, wishing it would be dark out soon.

Chapter 5:

_I stand high, high above the peasants begging for money from the walker bys, high above the everyday people trying to make a living and high above those who kill and destroy. I look at them and do nothing about the crimes they commit, the money they beg and the things they buy. I am better than them. I don't care about their messed up lives. I don't talk to them. They don't deserve to have a conversation with me. I control their thoughts. No one can beat me. I'm too powerful for them to muster._

_In see an unwelcomed stranger, walking up the steps of my castle. How dare him. He stops in the center of all the things happening around him... he tilts his head and looks right at me. He defies me, I see in his mind. He wishes to speak to the one they call Torment. I land onto the gravel stone in one swift movement and stand right in front of him._

_He wears a mask over his face. "What worthy foe hides his face?" I ask and he pulls off the mask. I'm defeated. My walls intruded by the enemy, broken down to the smallest atom. Where is my kingdom now; in the hands of the stranger..._

I wake up feeling my body is burning hot. I stand up out of bed and lose my balance. I come to my feet and see the sun, shining into my room like there's no tomorrow. I thrust my curtains close and walk to the kitchen. The clock says its 12 Am. "Great!" I exclaim but then I remember I don't have to go to school. Mom said I can stay at home. I go back to my room and get dressed.

I move back to the kitchen to get something to eat. I see an extra thick Texan steak in the deep freeze. I take it out and put it in the microwave to defreeze it. After about five minutes, the steak is soft and ready to cook... I take out a pan, pour some oil in and let the steak simmer while I watch TV. There's absolutely nothing on TV, as always. I go back to the kitchen to check on the steak. It started browning. I switch off the stove and take the steak out of the pan and put it on a plate. I like my steak extra-extra rare. No surprise there, hey?

The brilliant smell of the meat fills my air and I suddenly just want to put the whole piece of meat in my mouth and swallow it... I don't though. I'm not an animal.

I haven't had meat in a long time. I'm surprised that I haven't turned into a raving lunatic by now. I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair... it's the first time I look in the mirror this day. I see my eyes are a grayish color and my skin looks like a white paper. My teeth are itchy and I feel sick in my stomach... what the hell is going on with me?

I've never looked this bad before in my life. I wash my face, apply a thin layer of eye shadow to try and bring back some life to my eyes and then I tie my hair back in a long loose ponytail.

I look at my alarm clock to see what time it is; 2 PM. The schools already out and I feel like calling a friend over.

I pick up my phone from the bedside table and call Kate and Jessica over.

I wait for only half an hour for them to arrive.

I hear the sound of the doorbell and run to the door and grab my car keys. I open the door and go outside with my car keys in my hand.

"Wha-"Jess said as Kate pulls her by arm after me. We get in my car and drive off.

I park the car in the undercover parking lot under the mall.

For the rest of the day we shop, eat, drink and have a hell of a time. When it starts to get late, we decide to take a late night drive. I drive the car through the quiet streets of town, obviously avoiding the bad ones.

"Where are we going?" Jessica asks.

"Nowhere." I say and keep on driving in the night. I look outside my window up at the sky and see the moon's almost full.

"Hey, Kate, you know that party of Lucas this weekend" Jessica says and looks at Kate in the back seat, "I heard he is going to ask a girl attending his party to go with him to Romania…" she says and I doubt that what she says is true. Why the hell would Lucas want to go to Romania?

"And let me guess, you're hoping to be the lucky girl?" Kate says back and I smile. It's no secret that Jessica likes Lucas; he's just too stupid to do anything about it.

I slam on the brakes just in time. A car had blown a tire and it slid across the road.

"Holy shit of a mackerel!" Kate yells and jumps out the car. We run to the other car witch hit a lamppost on the other side of the street. Jessica runs in after us. Another car come speeding down the opposite side of the road and it hit the other car, trying to avoid hitting Jessica. She screams in terror as the car flips over the other car and crashes down next to her. Another car come speeding down the road and there is nowhere to go. The driver pushes her feet hard against the brakes; I could see by the way her back suddenly moved back, but she was too slow. Jessica stood like a deer, frozen in place. She couldn't move away, no matter how hard we screamed for her to. The car smashes sideways into the other car and jess is between them. She screams, and then no sound comes from her mouth as the two cars slide a little bit more down the road. Jessica's head bumped hard against the roof of the car and I could just make out her passing out. The cars stop, everything that happens next is in slow motion. Kate and I run to Jessica's side, hoping she's still alive. The woman driver's airbag had knocked her out. The car she smashed into is lying face down and we have to act fast. Kate and I push the woman's car away from Jessica. The sight of her legs smashed against the other car is nauseating. There is a long gash along her jaw line and a bloody scar on her forehead. Her eyes are closed and I fear she isn't breathing.

"Quick! Lay her body down on the ground!" Kate orders in panic. I do as she says and carefully lay her down on the road. Kate puts her two fingers beneath Jessica's jaw and feels for a pulse.

"Is she breathing?" I ask.

"Barely… but she won't be able to make it to the hospital…" she says in pity.

I know what she means, and I consider it. She could live, or I can let her die here…

I look questioningly at Kate, she nods. I bend down and pick up her wrist, careful not to disturb the rest of her body. I put my lips against her cold skin and let my fangs sink into her lovely alabaster skin… I wait a few seconds until I've taken enough of her blood to turn her.

I cut my wrist with my fangs and let five drops of my own blood drop into her open mouth…

We stay beside her body for five minutes and then we pick her up and put her in the back of my car. Kate and I both get in the car. I start the engine and drive into the night.

I'm taking her to my friend Ameena, who lives 20 miles out of town.

The car is insanely quiet when we get out the town. The only lights to guide our way is the stars and the headlights of the car.

"How is she doing back there?" I ask. Kate looks at Jessica in the back seat.

"Still knocked out, but you'd better hurry up." She says and looks ahead of us.

I speed up only a little. It takes only 20 minutes to arrive at Ameena's house. I get out the car and walk up the creaky steps of her front porch. I knock loudly on the door and she opens the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asks surprised and hugs me.

"I need a favor," I say and walk back to the car. She follows me and I open the backdoor to let her see.

"Oh my. Bring her in." she says and goes back to the house. Kate helps me to carry Jess inside.

We put her down on a bed Amy quickly made up for her. She stirs, but does not wake up.

"Thanks for letting her stay here to regain her strength Amy." I thank her when the three of us are in the living room.

"No problem. You guys had better go home now, it's really getting late." She says and opens the front door for us to leave.

"Oh, Amy, I'll come back tomorrow to check on her. Goodnight."

We get back in the car.

I drive to Kate's house. It doesn't take long to het there. Kate climbs out of the car.

"Kate, I'll call Jessica's mom to tell her she's sleeping over at my house" I say. She gives me a thankful smile and walks in her house.

I drive back to my house. All along the road home, I feel a presence following me, like an aura.

I back and see nothing. I look beside me and I see nothing. I think I'm only imagining things.

I feel like there are eyes on me, watching me from the outside. It scares me. I drive faster. I think I see something in front of me, my feet hit the brakes. There is nothing in front of me. I take a minute to come to my senses before I drive on.

At home I get out of my car to close the gate. I stand, struggling to get the lock on the gate. My hands are shaking. I hear a faint whisper "need some help?"...

I spin around, nothing there. I breathe loudly. "Calm down," I say to myself and put the lock on the gate. I walk to the front door, quietly. I turn around to see if anyone is there. I only go inside when I'm sure that there is no one there. I close the door behind me and tip toe to my room. I lay down in my bed after changing into PJS and opening my curtains. I close my eyes.

Chapter 6:

_I struggle to breathe. Hands are around my throat. I try to scream, but duct tape seals it. I try to open my eyes, but they feel like lead. I try to move, but my hands and feet are tied by chains. I try to think, but there is poison in my mind. I try to smell the air, but my nose is blocked by pollen. I try to hear for sound._

_I hear the ocean, the pain of people crying, the faint whispers in the dark, a voice that's been long forgotten, a name being called through the moon, the weeping of the forest and the sound of a heart, broken._

My eyes fly open, my body jerks upright, and my breath is racing. The moon is shining through my window. Its clear silver light illuminates the room. I look at my alarm clock. It reads 2:15 AM.

I stand up and go to my window. I look at the moon. It's taunting me. It's testing me. I know it is. I see a shadow move outside. It stops. I see its eyes on me for a brief second, and then it disappears. I sigh. I hate nightmares. But then again, who doesn't? A nightmare, unlike a dream that is mostly a fantasy, tells the truth about reality for me. Not all nightmares are like that. Sometimes, your subconscious links into what another person feels because it knows how you really feel inside. That's not the case with me, I think.

I lay back down in bed after closing my curtains. I am still tired, so I try to go to sleep.

I wake up later, not by the sound of my alarm or by my mother. My body has woken itself up. It feels well rested.

I stand up and get dressed. No rush. It's Friday after all and most people love Fridays. I love Fridays. I go to the kitchen and fix breakfast. Mom walks in the room and gives me a strange look. Yeah, I've woken up early mom. I think and roll my eyes at her. She smirks and takes a bag from the fridge. She heats it up and drinks the contents.

"I've got no idea what you want for your birthday next week, Hon'." She says and takes another sip from her mug.

"Oh, whatever you think I would like mom." I say and put my mug in the dishwasher.

She nods and finishes her breakfast.

"wait," I say before she leaves for work," you said you still see glimpse of what my father sees, do you know where he is, mom?"

She furrows her brow. I know she doesn't really want to talk about him, since it hurts. I can relate.

"Yes, I know where he is," she answers, "but we cannot go there." She looks disappointed.

"Why not?"

"Because if someone of our kind gets caught, the high council will execute us, "she says," that and the fact that he does not even know of your existence." She goes out of the kitchen into the garage. I hear the sound of her car driving off.

I sigh. I must find my father.

I go outside. Clouds had started pulling together and the air felt clammy and moist.

I decide not to sit on my wall for once and go to my car. I put the keys in the ignition and drive away from home. I'm going to Amy.

I stop at Justin's house first.

I knock on his front door. His father opens the door. His hair is silver-black and has wise green eyes.

"Morning Mr. Faser. Is Justin here?" I ask in a friendly way.

"Hello Rebecca. He is still here, aren't you supposed to go to school?" he asks and raises his brow.

"Yeah, but I wanted to know if I can give Justin a lift…" I say hoping he doesn't see through me.

"Sure. He'll be out in a second." He says and Justin's right there next to him in a second.

He says goodbye to his father and gets into the car with me. I drive the car to Amy's house.

"Hey, this is not the way to school," he says, noticing that I'm going the wrong way.

"We're not going to school." I say nonchalantly and concentrate on the busy road.

"Oh. Where are we going?" he asks.

"A friend." I say my, focus still on the road, "I changed Jessica."

He looks at me in shock. "What?!" he exclaims in anger.

"She was in an accident last night, she would've died otherwise." I say.

"Ever heard of the hospital?!" asks and cross his arms.

"Yes. Kate said her pulse was too weak to last the trip." I answer and look at him.

"Kate was there too?" he asks rhetorically.

Justin is asking too many questions. I roll down my window and let the fresh morning air blow through my hair. When I reach Amy's house, I pull into the driveway and park the car. Justin and I walk up to her front door and he knocks on it loudly.

She opens the door only 3 inches. "Becca? Do you even know what time it is? You know I sleep until 10 AM!" she scolds while opening the door for us more to enter.

"Yeah, yeah. How's Jess?' I ask once I'm inside the house.

"She's still sleeping, I think…" she says and walks to the room Jess is in. I enter the room and see a peaceful jess, clinging onto the blanket as if her life depended on it.

"I'm going back to bed. You two do what you need to do," Amy says in a yawn.

I laugh softly. I forgot about Amy's sleeping habits.

"Uh, Justin. Do you mind giving me a minute?" I ask and he walks out the room.

I put my hands on Jessica's leg sticking out from underneath the blanket and yank on it.

She sits up quickly but then clasps her head hard and groan. "Ugh, my head!"

I laugh.

"What the hell?" she says when she sees me sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Good morning to you too." I say and grin.

"Go shit a pie!" she yells and clasps her head again.

"no. doesn't say that! You know how much I love pie!" I say and smile.

"All the more reason," she says and clasps her head again.

"What's wrong with your head?" I ask.

"Well. It feels like a truck has fallen on it and run over it on purpose."

"You do have a concussion." I say and put my hand on her forehead. Her head feels as hot as a burning fire. This worries me. Concussions don't make your head feel hot.

"No, I have a humongous headache. It feels like there is a fire in my head. And not to mention, my body feels like it's been in the middle of a car crash.

"You were I a car accident." I say.

"That's a lie. Look, I don't even have a scratch on me." She says and pulls the blanket away from her legs. She's right. Her legs have no bruises, scratches or scars whatsoever.

"Do you mind getting me something to eat? I'm so hungry I can eat a whole herd of cows." She says and at the word "cows" she licks her lips. I shiver, not because it freaks me out but because it scares me.

"I'll ask Justin." I say and stand up. I walk out the room to Justin who is sitting on one of the brown lazy-boys.

"We've got a problem." I say and sit down next to him.

He sits upright. "Why, what's wrong?" he asks in worry.

"I fail to believe that I've changed Jessica into a vampire…" I say and look at my feet.

"But that's not possible," he says, "You're a vampire, so she's supposed to be one now."

I look at him, in his wide green eyes. I hadn't told him.

"If only that were true." I say and bite my lip. I see the recognition in his eyes. He knows what I said. But he still asks.

"What do you mean?" he asks, his lip quivering. Should I tell him?

For a few seconds I stay quiet.

"What do you mean, Becca?" he repeats his question.

"What I'm saying is that I'm not exactly a vampire." I see the doubt in his eyes. He doesn't believe what he has just clearly heard. After all, how can it be possible?

"Then what," he pauses, "did you turn Jessica into?" he doesn't ask what I am, my answer would dictate that anyways.

"Werewolf." My answer is short but it is not meaningless. That word holds a lot of meaning to a vampire. They're sworn enemies. That's the law.

He stands up, turns around asks," why didn't you tell me?" and disappears. He'll be back; I tell myself and go back to jess. She is looking out the small window now.

"Jessica." I address her. She turns, smiling.

"Did you get food?" she asks and puts her hand on her stomach.

"No I did not, sorry. Listen. There's something you've got to know...: I say and trail of. She looks at me in a questioning way.

"What's wrong, becca?" she asks really worried and sits down on the bed next to me.

"There are a few people in our school who are very special," I pause, and she is confused, "and I am one of them, you are one of them now."

"What are you talking about? What kind of special?" she asks quickly.

"Special as in, you should be dead, but you're alive and well." I try to explain.

"Ha-ha. Good one" she laughs. She sees the serious look on my face.

"You were in an accident last night, but I saved your life. You would've died were it not for me." I say and it starts to sink in with her.

"Tell me what I am." She says and I see a far off look in her eyes.

"You are not human, anymore. I have never been human, no part of me," I stop to see Ameena standing by the door.

"You are a werewolf, honey." She says and I glare at me. I'm thankful she told her, I would've taken forever to tell Jessica. Her face is white with shock and I know she doesn't believe her ears.

"The-then you are one too?' she stutters.

"Partly," I say.

"She is also a vampire," Amy says and closes the door behind her before she sits next to Jess.

"How's that even possible? Everyone knows vamps and werewolves don't exist." She tries to deny the fact.

"They are real." Amy says for me.

"Prove it!" jess orders. How can if prove that I'm werewolf? It's not full moon yet? Amy stands up, hair starts spreading across her whole body, her clothes are tearing and in seconds she is a wolf. I face Jessica. I open my mouth slightly and extend my fangs. She screams, but at the same time put her hands over her mouth.

Amy changes back into her human form and I retract my fangs.

"I really am a werewolf?" she asks, but she already knows the truth. "How can you be both a wolf and a vamp?" she asks me.

"My mom's a vamp. My dad's a wolf." I answer.

Amy leaves the room and comes back with a leg of lamb. She hands it to jess. Her nose sniffs and her eyes go round. I know what comes next, but I need to say it. She grabs the leg from Amy and takes three bites out of it, swallows and grins evilly.

"My hell, becca." She says and hugs me. She is taking it better than I thought she would.

"I've got to go," Amy says and leaves the room.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" jess asks.

"I try to keep our existence a secret. I don't want people harming Kate and Justin and now you." I explain

"Whoa! Kate's a werewolf too? And Justin?" she exclaims cheerfully.

"No. They are both vampires."

Her smile stays." So when can I get out of this dump?" she asks.

"Hmmm, you may go outside during day hours. But stay inside at night for at least four days."

"Why?" she asks and cocks her head to the side.

"Are you kidding? The moon is almost full, if you change now, you might go rogue because you're a new born." I say and fold my arms over my chest.

She nods in understanding. I stand up from the bed and go to the living room and then to the kitchen. I grab another leg of lamb for jess and take it back to her. She eats it up exactly like she did the first time

"Do you feel like going for a ride?" I offer.

She nods and walks to the car with me. We get in the car and I drive away form Amy's house. I roll down both Jessica's and my own window. I dive faster and faster. The wind is blowing through my hair and Jessica's hair. She turns her head to the window. I knew she would like the wind in her face. I'm not obeying any of the laws of the road and after driving like this for 5 miles, I hear sirens behind me.

"Shit!" I say loudly and pull over. The traffic officer pulls over behind my car and walks to my window. I look at him. His face is square and he has a large grey moustache. He wears sunglasses.

"License and registration please." He says. I tell jess to open the cabby hale and get my license out. She hands it to me. I give it to the officer. "everything alright, Officer?" I ask.

"Are you in a hurry, Miss Alliston?" he asks, ignoring my question.

"No, I was just taking my car for a spin." I answer him truthfully.

"Do you mind stepping out the vehicle?' he asks after writing something down in his book," your accomplice too."

Jess and I get out of the car. The officer digs around in my car.

"No drugs, I see." He says and writes that in his book. He rips a yellow slip from the book and gives it to me.

"Don't let me catch you breaking the law again," he says and drives off.

"Ass." Jess notes and we laugh.

I drive back to Amy's house. We get out of the car.

Jess walks to the front door of the house," no." I say and she comes back to me.

She follows me as I walk to Ben's house. Amy, Ben and I were close friends a few years ago. I feel like going to him for once. I haven't seen him in a very long time. I remember him being a chubby little kid, with short auburn hair and a circular face. Other kids always made fun of him, I remember. He is only three years older than I am. We used to be inseparable, me and him.

I stop when I see his familiar cabin in the middle of nowhere. If it weren't for the stone path, I would never have found it. I knock on the wooden door. "Coming!" I hear a voice call from inside. A guy opens the door. He has light brown hair, a handsome face and yellow-brown eyes. He looks at me. His eyes lights up in recognition. "Fuck, becca? Is that you?' he says aloud and hugs me when I smile. He lets go of me, "You look so different! Just look at you!" He sees jess behind me. "And who is this lovely young lady?" he asks and takes Jessica's hand. He places a kiss and then says, "Hi, I'm Ben."

She blushes, "I'm Jessica." She says and giggles.

"Come in!" he says and goes into the house.

"My word." He says and flops down on a couch.

"I know it's been along time, Benny." I say. Jess sits down on a couch across form him. I stay standing.

"Yeah. Why are you here anyways? Not that I'm ungrateful, but you know..."

"Jess here," I say and point at her, "needs some company for the next four days."

He grins.

"She can't go out at night at all! You got that?" I say and put emphasis on the "at all" part.

He tilts his head to the side and questions me in silence.

I shake my head, "look in her eyes."

He does. "Ohhh."

"Yeah." Is all that I say?

"How did it happen?" he asks after an awkward silence.

"There was an accident last night. She would've died. I changed her. I thought she would change into a vamp, but she didn't." I explain briefly.

"No duh." He rolls his eyes. "You looked at the moon recently? Of course she' going to turn out a wolf."

"Why's that?" jess asks

"Her wolf DNA is overrunning her vamp DNA." He answers.

She nods her head.

"So, she can stay here?" I ask.

"Where else is she going to stay?" he looks at her, "don't worry, I won't bite. I'll even show you where us wolves live when we have no place else to stay. Becca's daddy-o lives there too. Maybe, if you're lucky, you'll even get to meet the prince."

I feel like a dagger has just been thrown into my heart like an arrow.

I know I have to do something about it, but I can't.

My will is too strong. I am not weak. I will not fall.

I say goodbye to them and walk back to my car. I climb in my car and drive away.

I listen to the beat of the music until I can hear the ocean. I drive down the dusty path. I park a few feet from the peak. I climb out the car. I stand at the edge of the peak. The ocean's waves are crashing against the rocks. They sound like thunder, but not like the thunder in the distance. Lightning hits the ocean and it appears to go deep down to the depths of the ocean floor. Just like my feelings. A dolphin jumps over a wave and another does the same. They form a pattern, like a heart. And at its centre, every time, breaks a wave. I feel eyes on me, like a stalker. I hear a whisper in the wind, like a forgotten voice. The sun is setting, but it cannot be seen. The brewing storm hides its glorious, gleaming light. Just like my feelings.

The wind is blowing my fears away. I know this place; it keeps me safe, it fades my tears and it knows me. I hear a name, being whispered by the forest, my name.

I see those eyes again as I turn to face the trees and darkness.

"I know you're there..." I say in a shaky voice.

The eyes move, I see a shadow change its place.

"Show yourself." I order, in a braver voice. I walk closer to the trees.

The shadow changes its place again. I don't see the eyes any more. Instead, I feel a warmer air, brushing my neck.

I turn to face the storm again. I see him. There, at the edge of the deathly abyss.

"Daniel?"

Chapter 7:

I see the light of lightning reflect off his eyes. I hold in my breath. His face is placid. I feel a huge lump sit right in the middle of my throat. I swallow hard. It hurts.

His eyes move up and down, left and right.

The silence is awkward and uncomfortable. I take in a breath to say something, anything. I can't speak. I have so much to say to him, but the words won't come out.

"Why are you here?' I ask him.

He does not answer.

"Answer the question." I demand. He still does not answer.

I turn around and start to walk away. When I'm next to my car he is right behind me again.

He whispers into my ear, "I've missed you." I spin around on my heels.

Lightning flashes in the distance and it distracts me. Two dolphins jump over a wave, but the wave does not break in the middle this time. It breaks when it reaches the rocks below us.

The wind blows my hair and I enjoy the feeling.

I lean back against my car. He moves closer to me. He puts his hands on the windows beside me and he places his feet next to mine. He leans his head to mine. His forehead touches mine and it feels like lightning has just gone through my body. I am shaking. My lungs are skipping breaths. Then I feel his lips on my lips and I feel like I'm dying, literally. I put my hands around his back and pull him closer. I only realize how much I've missed him, now. I've been away for far too long. I've always known I needed him, I just denied it. If I had realized it later, it would've killed me. I lock my hand in his hair and pull his lips away from mine. I rest my head on his shoulder. He holds me in his arms.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to him and I feel my back is shaking. What the hell?! Am I crying?! Oh whatever, I don't care about it right now.

He pulls away from me, but keeps his arms around my back. "You don't have to be sorry." He says and smiles at me. I see a deep sadness in his eyes; a sadness that I caused. I take a closer look at his face. He has a piercing in his left eyebrow, a piercing in his lip and nose and a piercing in his right ear. I see a scar stretching from his forehead to his upper lip, why hasn't it healed? I see a cut on his shoulder and a few on his wrists. I also see two identical little holes in his neck. It looks like they have been tattooed, because his skin would've healed itself if the marks were real.

He notices me observing him. It appears to me like he knows what I am thinking, like he knows what I am asking. "All of them are real." He says.

Did I do this to him? Am I still doing it? Why doesn't his skin heal? I ask myself.

"I did this," he says and drops his head, "pain is the only thing that kept me going, the only thing that reminded me that you are still alive and that I am still alive."

"Daniel." I say softly to him. His gaze meets mine for a split second. "I..."

He tilts his head backwards as if he is looking at the moon above. I look up too and I see the moon, shining through a gap in the layer of clouds. It's brilliant, clear silver light falls on the two of us. The moon looks full but it is not. Daniel tilts his head back down, and then turns it to look at the waves of the ocean.

The moon's light falls on the two holes in his neck. I feel guilty. I made those marks; it's my fault they haven't healed. It's my fault he looks like this.

I can't help myself, for some reason something is pulling me into his neck. I place my lips on his soft, warm skin and I feel something urging my fangs to come out and pierce his skin. He does not move, it's like he does not even feel the pain, then again he is probably used to physical pain so much that it doesn't bother him anymore. The only pain that can hurt him is emotional pain.

I feel his blood run through my mouth like it's attempting to win a marathon. It tastes sweet, like chocolates and blueberries. I feel a great energy pacing through my veins and in my blood stream; adrenaline, a rush so sweet which I haven't felt in 12 months. I feel like my body has finally started healing itself from all those days in the burning sun. I feel like I can do anything and everything. I'm bound to him. That's what my mother tried to explain, but I would not let her finish. I was too caught up in my remorseful resentment.

Daniel does not become weaker at all. It's like he too is feeling this great pleasure. Pain is a pleasure, it's a great pleasure...well, once you're used to it, that is.

I let my fangs retract and kiss away the blood drops on his neck. I know that although he does not feel weaker, he has lost a lot of blood.

He turns his head and smiles. I don't see shadows in his eyes anymore. It's as if the sadness has completely been removed from his soul.

"I missed you too." I say and hug him. I understand that I may seem pathetic, but my moods are peculiar.

"Come with me..." Daniel says and pulls my hand after him. He never lets go of my hand. I keep pace with him, at least. I know where we are going. I may have forgotten the way there, but I know where he is taking me.

He stops before a gate. It opens and we enter the place. I haven't been in this side of the castle yet. The ground is covered with gravel and the black stone walls of the castle are overgrown by thorny plants. There are guards in the turrets. I follow Daniel as he walks to a black door. It opens and we enter the hall of the castle. I also haven't been in this part of the castle before. The floor is made of glass and there are two sets of staircases at the sides. Long blue curtains hang from the high ceiling onto the floor. Daniel leads me up the staircase on the left side.

When we reach the second floor I recognize the hallway. I remember the paintings on the walls and the history behind it. The queen had told me all about the misunderstanding between the vampire and werewolf king, the battle that ensued and the final banning of the werewolves. It's a sad story.

Daniel and I walk on. He opens a door to his left and then to his right. I guess that even the prince can get lost in his castle sometimes.

"Uh, Daniel?" I say when I realize I've got to GO.

He turns around, "yeah?"

"I gotta go..."

The confused look on his face stays for a few seconds until he gets it.

"Down that hallway, fifth door on your right." He says and leans against a wall.

I go to where he said the bathroom is and when I'm done I go back to him. He isn't where I saw him last. I think I'm lost. I hear voices coming from behind the wall Daniel was leaning against. I see a broken off door handle sticking out the wall. I pull it to the side and voila! The wall is actually a door.

Daniel is sitting on a bed flipping through an old book. He sees me standing there gawking at him.

"Sit down." He says. "Anywhere," he adds before I could ask where I should sit down. I sit down o next to him on the bed.

"What are you reading?" I ask and move myself closer to see inside the book.

"My friend's diary..." he says shamelessly. I consider slapping him.

"He knows because he gave it to Me." he says and I can feel him rolling his eyes.

It feels good to be so close to him after being away from him for so long. Yeah, it was just 12 months, but still.

"It's Zevin's diary." He moves the book so that I could see its contents easier. "He said it is not to leave this room." He stands up and walks out. A moment goes by and he pops his head into the room," can I get you anything?" he asks and I shake my head.

The book is heavy in my hands. It is black and has a wolf's eye engraved on the cover. I open the book and a letter falls out. I don't read it. I'm not comfortable in going through other people's private things even though Daniel handed it to me. I am curious to what it says though. Curiosity killed the cat. I turn the first page of the diary. The paper is old and wrinkly and has water damage. I look at the date on the top of the page "June 1879".

_I went to the High Council today. They were expecting a full report on the werewolves from the Werewolf king himself. I walked up the giant stone steps, self-conscious about being the only werewolf around. But I will grow out of it._

_That's the law. Vampires tolerate us, but we do not participate in vampire politics. Once a month, the king would ask his advisors to take a report to the high council. The high council reads the report and then gives it to the vampire king, whom lives in a separate building, a castle in the North of Balmavia._

_I have been chosen to be the werewolf king's newest advisor, and I was even lucky enough to be the one to deliver the report._

_I entered the building. Two guards put an amulet around my neck to prevent me from harming anyone inside. I walked to the secretary who sat alone in the big room. I walked up to her desk. She was busy typing something on her computer. I tapped on her desk to get her attention. She looked up and smiled. Her hair is blacker than the night and she has a heart shaped face. She has wide, open eyes. Her eyes are a dark brown in color and they have a slight red shine to them. I told her why I was there and gave her the report._

_She knew it was my first time. I turned to leave but she called me back to ask my name, "Vladmir Ze Vin." I said and walked to South Balmavia, where my kind lives._

Okay, so it's not the best way to write in a diary, but who am I to judge? I put Kevin's diary on the edge table beside the bed. I don't know who Kevin is, but I feel like I've met him before.

I walk out the room and decide to explore the castle more. I pass through many hallways and I open many doors. I open one on my right revealing the kitchen. The kitchen staff sees me and they all smile. I wave at them and walk on. I open a door on my right; it leads to the music room. The floor is made of a white marble. A posh red carpet rests in the centre of the room. To the left there is a platform with three steps leading on to it. A grand piano stands proudly on the platform. A violin is against a wall in the opposite side of the room. A bass guitar and a drum set are on the carpet in the center of the room. The room is well lit, thanks to the floor-to-ceiling windows. The almost full-moon is in the center of one of these windows. Its illuminating light almost has a pulsating fact as it shines into the room.

I leave the room, in search of a new place to observe. I find another door at the far end of a hallway. The walls on this side are older, the stones in the walls are crumbly and I am amazed that the walls are still standing. The door is black wood and it has two rusty old metal bars across it. The door handle is also rusty and as I put my hand on its red surface, I hear voices coming from the other side...

I wait; maybe the voices would disappear if I just ignore them? No. The voices get louder, and I hear them nearing the door. One of the voices is gravelly, but the other, is smooth, like silk.

I press my body next to the door hinges when it is opened. I hold in my breath, careful not to make a sound... "Could it be true?" I hear the smooth voice ask and the persons halt in the doorway.

"Vladmir told me himself that he saw it with his very eyes. It must be so..." the person with the gravel like voice says. I make out he is a male. The other must be a woman.

"Then we have to go to Balmavia. The vampire king needs to know about this. He won't be too pleased to find out that the very thing he tried to prevent 200 years ago exists. Can you imagine a hybrid?" he says and walks forward.

"The king is going to send a royal order for the capture of it. I'm sure he's even going to execute it. It's enough that we have to pretend to be werewolves. I just hope the werewolves don't suspect a traitor among them. I wonder if the king and queen know about this hybrid..." the woman says and walks alongside the man.

"They won't be pleased either. They are just as proud about their pure blood lines as us vampires." The man says. They are walking down the hallway now.

"I almost feel sorry for the poor creature." The woman says before they turn at a corner.

I let out my breath. I can't believe what I just heard...

I need to tell the king and queen about this. Sure, they already know I'm a hybrid. They did not try to kill me a year ago when I changed right before their eyes. So, I figure they won't kill me now. They need to know about the fact that there is a spy amongst them. But first, I need to see what's in that room.

I open the door, which closed on its own despite the state it is in, and walk into the room. Two lanterns hang at the sides of the room. A dark Persian rug lies underneath my feet. I see another door at the end of the room. I walk over to it. I place my one hand on it. I feel a great energy buzz through me. I pull back my hand in shock. A glowing blue handprint is left on the door. The door opens and I feel an incredible cold air coming from inside. I take a step forward, but I have a sudden lack of courage and I stop. I turn around and leave the room. I'll come back some time when I get my courage back.

I follow the paintings until I reach an enormous white door. I know it leads to the throne room. I open the door slowly. The king and queen are both sitting on their thrones, conversing with their advisors. The queen looks up and sees me. The king also looks up and the advisors turn around to follow her gaze. I walk slowly across the room, self-conscious of the eyes following my every move. I stop in front of them.

"You're majesties. I have some bad news." I say and curtsey.

"Rebecca? We were under the impression that you were not going to return." The king says and stands up.

"I know. I did not expect to return myself either.

The king dismisses the advisors. I hear two of them speaking in hushed voices. After they exited the room, the king orders the guards in the room to block the doors from the outside.

"Then tell us, why you have returned." The queen orders and looks at the king.

"I did not plan. I needed to clear my head, since I was pretty upset. I ran to the look out and Daniel found me there. Um, I mean the prince. And, thus, I am back here."

The king is pulling on his beard. "I see… What is the bad news you spoke of?" he asks and gives me a stern look.

"Well, I was touring through a part of the castle and I found a door. On the other side I heard voices talking about some guy called Vladimir who told them about the existence about a hybrid. They said they are going to tell the vampire king about this and they also said they don't want to pretend they're werewolves anymore. They also said something about the werewolf king and queen and a spy among the werewolves." I explain what I heard briefly.

The queen looks shocked and the king is simply put deep in his thoughts.

"Are you certain of this, Rebecca?" the queen asks concerned.

"I promise you." I say and put a hand over my chest.

"Vladimir… he is one of our most trusted advisors. He's been with us for over a hundred years. Mason, you really think he could be a traitor?" the queen looks at the king.

"It is possible. He has been quite strange lately. I believe a complete search of the kingdom is in order, just to be sure."

The king calls in two of the guards and tells them to start the search. Then he leaves the throne room. The queen and I are the only ones left in the room.

"How are you, Rebecca?" the queen asks sincerely.

"Honestly, you're highness?" I ask. She nods in response, "I feel dead inside. I've left like this ever since I left that day. I'm sure you remember it? At first, I felt grief and anger and frustration. But the longer I stayed away, the more depressed, lonely, cold and heartless I became. Everywhere I looked I saw the darkness in things I used to find pleasure in. My heart speaks to me in my dreams through my mind. Everywhere I went, I put people in awkward and uncomfortable atmospheres. But when I saw Daniel, it's like it's all just gone away. Just like that. I don't know why. But, it seems awfully obvious to me at the same time too."

The queen stands up and walks forward to stand in font of me. She looks in my eyes.

"My dear. You were shadowed by a dark pain; a force that influences everything about you. Very few of us are lucky enough to ever feel that force. I am sure you saw what Daniel looks like when you saw him. He too, was shadowed by the pain. It's a thing our minds create to block our feelings. An automatic response is an immediate urge to try and forget everything that caused the pain. An even fewer people survive a thing like that, because most commit suicide in the first three months." The queen answers me.

"Why would the mind create such a thing?"

"I would think you'd already know that. Your mind knows your heart. But your heart does not know your mind so well, yet they work perfectly together. Your heart is your minds best friend. Would you want your best friend to feel pain and to suffer severely? No, you'll do anything and everything you possibly can to protect it. That is why your mind creates the shadow."

"I understand." I say.

The queen smiles, "Daniel has missed you." She says and walks out the room with me.

Chapter 8:

The queen is leading me to my old room. The one I stayed in the first time I came here. She opens the large door for me and I enter the spacious room. The room is still as dark as I remembered it to be. The bed still has the dark purple covers. The curtains are still a rich silky black material. The floor is still as clean and shiny and the door to the closet is still as creaky when I open it. The gowns and shoes and accessories I never knew were there, must be priceless. The bathroom is still as big. The large black corner tub still lies in the same corner and the floor to ceiling mirror has not a single crack in it. The sink and toilet is still the same color as the tub and the faucets of the sink and tub are still in the shapes of two wolves standing on their back paws.

Just as I remember.

The queen is sitting on the bed, her eyes following me as I take a trip down memory lane.

She is smiling. "You are like a daughter to me, Rebecca. If you ever- and I mean ever- need anything, tell me.

"Thank you, you're Highness. I duly appreciate it." I say.

"Oh, and please, call me Evanora." She says. She pulls me into a hug, "It's getting late. Good night."

She exits the room.

I fall back on the bed and stare at the little roof it makes. I fall asleep, just like that.

The sound of a fist tapping on the door wakes me up. I sit up right, yawn then walk over to the door. A servant is standing outside the door.

"The queen told me to tell you that it's time for breakfast." She says. I follow her through the halls until we reach the dining hall. I open the door and walk into the room, slowly. There aren't 35 people sitting at the table like I remember did the last time. The servant pulls out chair for me and I sit next to the queen. Daniel is sitting next to the king. The feast on the table catches my eyes. Rump roast is in the center of the table. A variation of egg dishes lies next to the roast, bacon dishes are next to the egg dishes on both ends of the table and a selection of sausages are at each end of the table next to the bacon dishes. My nose is bathing in the wonderful smell.

A servant brings a tall silver chalice for me and places it beside my plate. The king, queen and Daniel all have clear chalices, cliché much? My chalice is filled half with a dark red liquid. I can drink normal drinks too; they just sort of burn my throat, so I avoid them as far as I can.

We eat in silence. Not Daniel, nor the king nor the queen looks up from their meals. I sigh.

"I see it's almost full moon." I say just to get the silence out of the air.

"Yes." The king says and goes on eating.

"Are you afraid of the moon?" the queen asks after a while.

"No, not exactly. I just don't like the moon much anymore, since I change every time its light falls on me." I say and drink from the chalice.

The royals look up and stare stupidly at each other.

"You can't control the change?" they all say simultaneously.

"No. I'm not a full blood like you people are." I say and roll my eyes.

"That is true." The king says.

"I truly don't believe that you are not able to control it." Daniel says, "after all, you changed back to normal when I was supposed to get married, not that I wanted to though. It was full moon then."

"I know. But still, I don't know how." I answer truthfully.

"Then you must learn." The king says.

"Only her blood relatives can teach her how to. Since her mother is a vampire, we need to find out who her father is. He is werewolf, and he's bound to be able to help." The queen says and furrows her brow.

"I don't know who my father is…" I say and look down at my plate, avoiding their eyes.

"What is his name?" the king asks in a demanding tone.

"I don't know. My mother never told me. I once read a love letter he wrote her, but the only thing that indicates who wrote it is an initial, R" I say and finish my food.

"That is a start. Asarco," the king calls to one of his advisors, "Search the database for any wolf whose name starts with an R."

The advisor nods, bows and then walks out the room.

The queen and king stand up and leave the room. The servants take the leftover food and go out too. Daniel and I are now the only ones left in the room.

"So? How was the meal?" he asks. I know he is not a fan of small talk.

"It's the best food I've tasted in forever." I answer and attempt to stand up. Daniel is behind me in a flash and pulls out my chair, waits for me to stand up and then pushes the chair under the table. I thank him.

A part of my mind feels numb. The floor starts to move beneath my feet. I stumble. Daniel catches me and the last thing I see before I black out, is his concerned face.

_(Daniel)_

"Father!" I yell. I hear his footsteps bashing on the floor as he runs. He sees Becca lying motionless in my arms.

"What happened?"

"She stumbled then fell on the floor. She is breathing, but her breaths are shallow." I say and pick her up.

"Quick! Take her to the infirmary." My father ushers and hastily walks in conjunction with me. The nurse in the infirmary instructs me to put her down on a bed. I tell her what happened and she asks me to wait outside the room so she can make a diagnosis.

I walk up and down the hall outside the room they're keeping her in. Whoever did this, better hope I don't find them.

Minutes pass by and the nurse finally comes out the room. The look on her face makes me livid and perturbed.

"She has been poisoned," the nurse says dejected, "I don't know what the name of the poison is. I do know that it cannot kill her, but it can put her in a deep coma. The poison's composition is of silver, wood and a few other toxins. It's intriguing; whoever made this poison knew that she is a hybrid. Luckily, the perpetrator(s) does not know that it can't kill her. They must have thought they would need a combination of the vampire and werewolf weakness to kill her. Blood from both her mother and father can cure her though. So I suggest you find them and tell them Rebecca needs their blood."

The word aghast does not begin to summarize the way I feel right now.

"That might be a problem," I say and shake my head in frustration.

"Why is that?"

"No one knows who her father is except her mother…"

"Then find her mother and ask her to come with you to identify the father. I could do a DNA-test, but that is going to take time."

"Mm-mm. I'll see to it right away." I go in to Becca's room.

"Oh and Daniel, it is best you don't kiss her or anything like that right now. The poison may spread over to you, so minimize contact." The nurse says before going to another patient's room.

I sigh, "I'll find whoever did this to you, I promise." I say before leaving the room. I'll need to go tell my father about this first, but knowing him, he already knows.

I get to his chambers. He is sitting at a desk across from the big window writing a report.

"She's poisoned." I say and he turns in his seat.

"I know. I'm sending my liaison to bring Rebecca's mother over here."

"You're sure it won't cause any tribulations with the vampires if you do that?" I ask tentative.

"One step ahead of you, son. I'm sending a request to the vampire king to tell them that a vampire has poisoned a werewolf. He won't allow us to bring her mother to Vamakia if a werewolf has poisoned Rebecca." He explains.

"I see. So I should just wait?" I ask and gaze out the window.

"No. Try to find her father. You can ask the nurse to get DNA-tests from the men."

"I will do just that." I turn around and walk out the door, heading back to the infirmary to notify the nurse. She is busy with paperwork by the time I reach the infirmary.

"The king requests you start bringing in men.

"It's on the top of my list. Are you alright, Prince Daniel?" the nurse asks apprehensive.

"I'm fine. I'm just rather upset with all of this."

The nurse simply nods.

I walk away to prepare to go to Rebecca's house. I'm going to bring her mother over here myself. The guard will only be able to bring her mother back in two days due to my father's entreaty.

I exit the main gate to the castle then leave.

I see Becca's car near the cliff edge where she left it and get inside. The keys are still in the ignition, surprisingly. I drive off.

A few miles later i see two people walking in the opposite direction. I stop next to them. I recognize them as Ben and Jessica.

"hey! Where are you guys going?" i ask.

"Daniel? Well this IS a surprise," ben says, "we're on our way to the castle."

"We? But Jessica isn't werewolf?" i ask uncertain

"Not since two days ago." Jessica says and smiles.

I sigh, "Then you might as well come with me."

They look at each other, Ben shrugs and then they get in the passenger and back seat.

"So, where are we going anyways?" jess asks later on.

"Uh, Becca's house." I say and concentrate on the road.

"Oh, that's great! I'm glad to see you got it over yourself to visit her." Jess goes on.

"I'm not exactly going to visit; I'm going to her house to get her mom."

The rest of the drive to the house is quiet. I pull into the driveway when i reach the house. All of us get out of the car and march to the front door. Jessica rings the door bell and shortly after, becca's mom is standing in front of us. She looks exactly like Becca, only older. She has the same black hair. She is just paler and her eyes have a red shine to them, typical for a vampire.

"Daniel? Becca isn't here." Her mom says and moves out of the way for us to go inside.

"I know, that's why I'm here." I say and sit stand against a wall.

"Then tell me." She orders and sits down on a sofa.

"The thing is; Becca has been poisoned."

I look at Jessica's face. It looks as though she might faint. Ben's face is placid, emotionless. Her mother' face has gone from death pale to flour white and her pupils are dilated.

"You are certain of this, yes?" her mother asks in disbelief.

"Positive; she was having dinner with my parents and i and when they left she fainted. That explains why she was served her drink in a silver chalice. It's not easy to spot discolorations if that's the circumstance." I clarify.

"Hmmm, I'm curious as to who would be the culprit." Her mother says in thought.

"I'm sorry, "Jessica says, "I'm still at the Becca has been poisoned part."

I glare at her. There's no time to re-explain things. She gets the hint and avoids my eyes.

"They used silver and wood in the composition. The nurse at the infirmary said it won't kill her; it can only put her in a coma. She needs blood from both her mother and her father to be cured. That's why i came here. It will take too long to get permission from the vampire king to take you to Vamakia. You need to identify her father."

"I can't. Listen, there is nothing i want more than my daughter's safety, but you see; i don't want her to know who her father is."

I'm astounded. I really thought she was going to come along. I guess I was wrong.

"Why not tell her who her father is?"

"Her father is a monster. I let her believe he believe he is a sweet guy, that he does not know of her existence. He does not per say know that she is his daughter, I think. If he knew about her, he might try to end her life or worse, take her to the High Council. The High Council does not know of Rebecca, even though it is against the law, which is why I've kept her from the Council."

"I understand, Miss Alliston. We don't have to tell her who her father is, we can just get the blood from him." I press.

"No. I will not do that to her."

I must admit, Becca's mother is just as stubborn as she is.

"The nurse said her father's blood, right?" her mother asks only a moment later.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I've made that clear already." I say, annoyed.

"Her father has a brother... they have the same blood, don't they. I can tell you his name, but then you have to promise that you won't say a word to her father about this especially not to Becca?"

"I promise." I say and put my hand on my chest.

She grabs a piece of paper and writes something down on it then hands it over to me, " he goes by this name, but I'm sure you know his real name?"

I turn over the paper, it reads; Kevin.

His name hits me like a rock. I know who his brother is; he is one of my parents' advisors.

"Do you mind coming along to give a blood sample?" I ask her.

"Yes. I don't want to break another law, so i'll. Just give you a sample now." She says and stand up then goes to the kitchen, i think.

A while later she comes back with a vile of her blood in her hand.

"You are careful not to break it, alright?" she says, treating me like a child.

We leave the premises. Ben. Jessica and i get back in the car and drive back to the castle

I park the car at the cliff and then we make our ways to the castle. The guards don't usually let in strangers, but they will.

"I need to leave you guys now, I've got things to do." I abruptly say and turn to leave.

"Daniel, wait! Can I see her?" jess asks.

I consider not sanctioning her wish, but I allow it.

"Follow me, and don't slow me down." I say and walk away.

I walk fast to the infirmary. All I'm thinking about is getting the blood to the nurse so she can start working on the antidote.

Once there, i hand the vile to her.

"Good news, Prince Daniel, we've found a match to Rebecca's blood."

"Whoa! you're the prince?!" Jessica exclaims next to me.

"Yes. Be quiet." I order and she is silent. "Who is the match?"

"I started the DNA-tests with the royal advisors and the blood matches that of Vladmir Ze Vin."

I was afraid this would happen, "Did you tell him?" I ask.

"Yes. Why? Wasn't I supposed to?" the nurse asks confused.

"No. you were supposed to tell me about it first, now you might as well have caused her demise. Tell Vladmir there was a mix up and tell him you accidently did the wrong test." I order and stand outside Becca's room. Jessica has already gone inside by now.

"I'm afraid that won't help, he's already given a blood sample and I've already started preparing the antidote."

I slam my fist into the window. "What did Vladmir say?"

"Just that he wants to speak to her as soon as she recovers, nothing more."

"Hmm, then I'll just have to prevent that from happening."

"That won't be possible. He gave me a High Council order."

"That means he's already told them."

"Will that be a problem?"

"O no! Not at all!" I say and angrily storm into Becca's room.

Chapter 9:

_(Becca)_

I hear a beeping sound...

My eyes move slightly below their shields. I only see darkness, but to the extent, i can't open my eyes. It's as if my mind is awake, but my body just won't receive the message. It's like my body has been protruded by millions of needles. In the center of my mind lies a heavy like bolder, a crate overladen by brick.

The beeping sound is getting louder, more urgent...

My eyelids slowly and gradually open to the bright ceiling light that blinds me. Instinctively, I shut them again and this time I turn my head slightly to the side to open them. Daniel is sitting at the side of my bed, asleep. I move my hand over his and, despite it still feeling numb, put it on his shoulder.

His head jolts up. He looks half taken aback, but then grins.

"You're awake..."

"No, I'm sleeping with my eyes open." It's hard to be sarcastic when one's just woken up.

He chuckles softly.

"What happened?" i ask curiously.

"Oh, you were poisoned and we had to get blood from both your parents."

"Both? And poisoned? Someone must REALLY hate me." i say and force a smile.

"Yes. But still, you're alive and well and no permanent damage to that brain of yours."

I stop listening to him. Who would ever want to kill me? I think it may be that Vladmir guy, or maybe it was the man and woman I heard talking earlier... What if it wasn't any of them?

I get pulled back to reality.

"How long was I out?" I ask. It appears Daniel had asked a question. I did not pay attention to it.

"About three days." He answers shortly.

"you said they needed blood from both of my parents? Doesn't that mean you needed blood from my father too?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Why's that? Never mind. Who is my father and when can I see him?" oh, I'm just bubbling with questions.

"Right now." A man says who has just entered the room.

Daniel stands up and walks over to him then says into his ear, "You better watch yourself," then leaves.

The man sits down on the chair next to the bed. He looks at me. His eyes are a deep moss green. His hair, being black, is slightly disheveled. He has a rough face, which fits in perfectly with his well-toned body. He is dressed in some kind of a tunic shirt that has short sleeves. His pants are ripped jeans.

"Who are you?" I ask, dreading the possible and almost likely answer.

"I am Vladmir Ze Vin, and you would've been Rebecca Allis Vin if your mother and i got married."

Vladmir! Vladmir is my father, above all the people in Vamakia.

"Why'd you do it? Why did you poison me?" I shout.

"Slow down. I did not poison you. I would never harm my own kind." he denies.

"Stop lying. And I'm not just werewolf, or don't you know that?"

"I know you are both vampire and werewolf. Do you really wish to judge someone you don't even know?"

"And whose fault is that?" I ask reprovingly.

"Look, I know i haven't been a part of your life. There are laws I have to follow. If the vampire king had not issued them in the first place, none of us would've been in this position." He defends himself.

I shake my head. I don't know what is harder to accept; the fact that he IS my father or the fact that he had nothing to do with me getting poisoned.

I turn my head to the other side, trying to avoid his pinning stare. I feel his hand on my shoulder and when I try to shrug it off, his grip intensifies.

"Rebecca. I do not know what your mother has told you about me, I just want you to know that I am sorry for anything you might be accusing me of." His words sound sincere, like he actually means what he is saying.

I am still so curious to find out more about him, but the haunting idea of him being a traitor makes me scared to even bother asking. In response to his fairly acceptable apology, I nod.

"I suppose you want to know more." He half asks, half says.

I nod again.

"Hmmm, well, what do you want to know?" he asks eagerly.

I think. There are many possible questions i could ask him. One rings in my mind, like it did countless times before.

"Why did you leave my mom?"

He looks almost hurt because of what i asked. But he answers.

"I did not. 'T was your mother who left ME. In a way i do not blame her."

My mother left him? Like I left Daniel? I don't believe it.

"This is hard to believe? I know. Anything else?" he asks.

"Why did you not try to be a part of my life?" i ask. I feel he already answered that question.

"I did. Your mother kept telling me to stay away and i quote 'Leave us the hell alone. I will never let you take Becca from me. She is mine'."

I do not believe this. My mother won't ever be that rude. She is not like that. Is she? Is she?

"I ask you this, take me to Balmavia. Take me to where i come from. Teach me the ways of the wolf."

He seems struck by my request.

"If that is what you want. That is what i will give you. Rest now. You must rebuild your strength. At least two days wait." he says and leaves the room.

What day is it today?

Daniel enters the room and looks deeply depressed.

"I heard everything. You cannot go with that man." he says and sits next to the bed.

"I want to. You can't stop me. i need to know my history." I persist.

"Becca..." he starts.

"No, don't Becca me." I cross my arms over my chest and look the other way. Honestly. I hate it when people tell me what not and what to do. They think they have authority over my choices. They don't! I'm angry at Daniel. Yet, some part of me knows he is right. I ignore the feeling.

Daniel leaves only shortly after and i just stare at the blankness of the white infirmary walls.

It's depressing in here, they make you feel like you are a mental patient who's just found out he or she is insane and delusional. And if they aren't crazy, the intensity of the whiteness would certainly make them so.

I look at the IV, my heart rate is steady, and it shows. There's a drip in my left arm filled with a light crimson liquid; the antidote.

I need to get out of this place. I made no promises of staying in here.

Not even the nurses have the right to hold me here if i tell them i feel completely normal. Only, i don't. It would be wise to fall back into slumber but i am sick of sleeping.

Oh. What i would not give for a cup of mum's great coffee. I realize i feel human, or as human as I could possibly feel. Who am i kidding? I am a vampire-werewolf hybrid, a creature that isn't supposed to exist in the first place. I wonder if the vampires would kill me if they find out what I am.

Hmmm. The world is a crazy place indeed.

I am excited to find out more about being a werewolf. All i really know is that they change during full moon and that they consume large amounts of meat. Also, a werewolf bite to a vampire can poison it and perhaps even kill it.

The wood thing though, has no effect on me, so i don't know if it has on other vampires.

Silver has no effect on me either. I know that if silver is directly absorbed into a werewolf's blood or digested by it, the silver can kill it.

I guess i was in a coma...

The king walks into the room.

"I take it you are recovering quickly. The moon is full tonight." He says and smiles.

Full moon? I thought the moon already was full? O well.

"That's great. That means i can leave!" I exclaim.

"Oh, no. the poison as not yet left your bloodstream completely.

I groan in displeasure.

"Did you by any chance taste anything strange when you drank from the chalice?" he asks in solemnity.

"if i remember correctly, it tasted almost like a blend of blackberries, wine, metal and something else..."

"That is strange. I know you wouldn't say it tasted like metal, if it didn't taste like it. Blood doesn't taste like metal to vampires. I believe it may be the silver. As for the blackberries and wine, i think they were just added to dull the taste of the poison and also to keep the drink a dark red color."

I nod simply.

Even the conversations I am having are boring.

"Do you want to leave?" the king asks seeing my disinterest in his idle chit-chat.

"Yes." I state the obvious, i mean, who likes being in hospital?

So, the king stands up and walks to the patient forms on the desk in the corner of the room. He signs it and goes to a nurse outside.

I wait a few minutes, and then he returns.

"You're free to go." he gestures for me to leave the room.

I pull the drip out of my arm and get up, almost losing my balance, i grab onto the bed for support.

I walk out of the cell like room. It felt like a cell.

The entrance to the infirmary is wide open and the bright sun light dispenses into the hallway. I put my hands over my eyes to shield them. It must be noon.

I sigh.

"You're highness? What do I do now?"

"The question you should ask yourself is what not to do." He answers and strides away, leaving me alone.

I make my way to the back entrance of the castle. Two guards are on post there. I greet them because it's the right thing to do. They nod in acknowledgement. Inside the back parlor is a collection of old statues that seem of significant importance. I pass one, then another and another. I pass. The last one, but just when it's behind me I feel a hit of remembrance flash in my head.

I turn to examine the statue.

It's of a woman. She is wearing a long dress that has engravings on it. The engravings are carved in so delicately that from first glance you'd think they are just the detail of the dress and nothing more.

I can't make out what they say though; I don't know the language which they are written in.

At the woman's feet is an epitaph. It reads; _Annethę Le Fia. _

The name is familiar only to the sense that it's Ameena's last name. Ameena Le Fia. it must be a statue of her mother or grandmother or whoever is related to her.

The woman must've been important. Not everyone get to be reflected on a statue.

I walk on. I consider going to the throne room, but to what cause. Maybe i should ask some of the staff where Vladmir is? Perhaps i can persuade him to tell me a few things today. Hopefully, he is not busy at present.

I ask the first person I see; a maid. I ask her and she shrugs then carries on dusting and cleaning. I ask the next person I see. They don't know either. I give up and decide to look for Daniel instead. I was rude and I want to apologize. What the hell am I saying? This is not me!

Yet again, I feel different...

Can I reach him in my mind? Are my vampiric abilities really able to allow me to do that?

I'll try it anyway. I concentrate real hard on grasping the edges of his thoughts. In order to be able to find him through his mind, he has to think of me or at least think about something that relates to me or do something that i would usually do. It's a science basically.

I feel the telepathic force touch the barrier to his mind and now I'm in. He is in the music room, standing on the balcony outside the massive window. I run to him.

He spins around when he hears the door open. He is startled to see me. I like to surprise people.

I head outside.

"Hi. Do you mind explaining to me why you aren't in the infirmary?" he asks.

"Hallo Your dad was so kind as to sign me out." I say and smile brightly. What the hell?

"That sounds like him. So, how are you feeling?" he asks, pulls me by arm and crosses his arms over my shoulders and places his chin on my head.

"Great. I feel great." I say and look at the forest below.

"I'm happy to hear that."

I sigh. We just stand here like this for a few more minutes, absorbing the movements and sounds of the forest.

Daniel lets go of me and strides to the piano.

I walk in after him.

He sits down on the little stool and starts playing.

I sit down on the roof of the piano. The music dances in the room in many fashions.

I sway along with the music and let its rhythm guide my heartbeat.

It sound just like an ancient tune that I don't know the name of. I never knew Daniel could play a piano like that, let alone that he actually can play a musical instrument. I myself am no stranger to the violin, but I don't play it anymore.

The music stops and Daniel smiles satisfyingly.

"You play anything?" he asks.

I smile shyly and walk to the violin standing alone in a corner of the room. I pick it up and go sit next to Daniel on the piano's stool. I look at the music sheet that has the notes on to the song hê just played, and then I start playing.

Daniel falls in with the piano shortly after I started.

When finished, Daniel says, "A girl with many talents."

I raise my brow.

"Tell me, does one of those talents include dancing?"

There is no way I'm dancing.

"No. I can't dance. I can do many things, but dancing is most definitely not one of them." And just as I finish saying that, he pulls my arms toward him and starts dancing.

I try to obstruct the movements; I know what I'm capable of doing.

"There's no music," I say in objection.

"You have an endless song in your head, just follow my lead." He says and continues dancing.

I give in and follow, trying to match his moves. I'm actually dancing, and I thought there was no rhythm in my hips. I guess I was wrong.

"See? It's not that hard, now is it?"

I smile. I lay my head down on his shoulder and let him guide my feet. It's so peaceful near him. I still can't believe I abandoned him. It is my fault, all of this and I know that somehow destiny will make me pay. If this even is my destiny.

"How have you been all this time Daniel?" I ask when he stops.

"Rebecca. Let us not go there. You are back and that is what's important." He dismisses.

I drop my head.

"Hungry?" he changes the discussion.

I shrug. I am not hungry. I am thirsty, really thirsty.

It ought to be way past noon by now. I walk alongside Daniel to the dining hall. It's too late for lunch, but an appetizer should be in order. Daniel orders the staff to prepare a light meal for us and to bring us some drinks. Of course, he makes sure they serve my drink in a see through chalice and not a silver one like the last time. He also summons a food taster for me in case there is poison in it. The food isn't poisoned, thankfully, and we eat. The food satisfies the little hunger I am able to feel. The drinks we were served, were just wine. I am still thirsty. Everyone knows normal drinks do not satisfy a vampire's thirst. There is only one thing that fulfills us. Daniel notices my muteness. At first he does not say anything, but he soon does.

"And why are you so inaudible?" he asks nosily.

"I got to go back home soon." I say and look down at the table.

"What can I do to make you stay?"

I smile marginally, "You can't. I have to go back, my mom needs to know I am alright and..." he interrupts me.

"I understand. Will you at least stay a little while longer? Say, a day or two?"

"I will. But I am going to talk to Vladmir, I need to learn more about my werewolf side." I say and gaze into his eyes. He is disappointed; I can see it in his eyes. He does not want me to go away, he wants me to stay.

"I ought to get going now..." I say and leave the statement hanging in the air.

I excuse myself from the table. Honestly, I have no idea where Vladmir is or where I can find him. I consider going to the concealed room where Daniel handed me Vladmir's journal. Maybe if I read out of it again, maybe the most recent entry, I could find out where he'd be. I reach the room and pull the little handle on the wall.

I sit down on the bed and take the journal of the end table. I open the book at the back. Obviously the most recent entry would be there. I see that a few pages have been ripped out but the last page has todays date, i think.

The edges of the page indicate that there was an attempt to rip it out.

_I just heard I have to go to Balmavia again; my first time in twenty years. Of course it does not bother me to go there. I have some awe-striking news that I am sure the vampire king would find most unsettling and intriguing to the very least, Oh, i wonder what his face will look like when he learns that that which he had sought to prevent from existing is living among the werewolves. _

_I won't put in who the poor soul's parents are, but i will write down where it can be found. If he finds out who the parents are, they'd be sent to the dungeons or worse, killed. I don't want that. _

_So, I will set out tomorrow morning. _

_A thing that haunts around in my head is that I have a daughter who has absolutely no idea what she is capable of. I presume it is my error for not have been a part of her life in the first place and teach her the ways of the werewolf. Well, I did not know of her existence. Now that I do, she has a lot coming to her; she's always had a lot coming for her. _

_By the way Rebecca, I know you are reading this. _

Well that was just creepy. If he knows that I have read from his journal then that must be why pages are missing. The question that I am asking myself right now is: What am I capable of?

Chapter 10:

The moon is shining brightly against the dark curtains in the room. I know that if I open them I will change. I lay on my bed inside the over spacious room and stare at the window beside it. I have changed only once, which was involuntarily. I did not see what I looked like when it happened. I was too occupied in affairs of the heart. It only now occurs to me that the only reason I changed into human form was because I was extremely thirsty. That means I truly CAN control the transformations if I want to. I just got to find out how. Curiosity blends itself into my heart and I stand up to open the curtains. I fix my eyes upon the moon. I don't feel different. I see everything the same. I hear everything the same. I sense everything the same.

I tread over to the mirror in the closet to see my reflection.

If I wasn't what I am, I wouldn't have believed what I see right now. In the mirror I see nothing. I have no reflection as a wolf. So I don't know if I really am a wolf right now. I look down and see that I have white paws. I assume I am a white wolf. I don't think there is any significance to being a white wolf.

I sit down and concentrate real hard on changing back to normal. Nothing happens. I give up for now and saunter back to my bed. I hear the door to the room open and turn my head to the side to see who enters.

"My shit!" the person shouts when she sees me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Y-you're a white wolf!" she proclaims in disbelief.

"And?"

"Well. I have never seen a white wolf before. I wasn't even aware they existed." She clarifies and beams.

"Oh. So let me guess, they are rare?"

"You could say that but that's not it. As far as I know there's never been a white wolf, only wolves of varied colors. The imperial family is the only werewolves who are jet black as wolves." She says and puts down a plate of food on the floor. The moon's light catches her and she transforms. She is a brown wolf with black paws and has a white patch over her one eye.

She leaves the room and I march on over to the plate of food on the floor. My stomach growls and i decide to eat the food.

I exit the room and wander down the halls of the castle. I find a door i don't think i recognize and push it open. The room looks almost just like mine; except it has a balcony and the curtains aren't as dark and heavy as the ones in my room. A bed is in the center of the room and on it lies a body that seems familiar.

I move closer to the bed to investigate. Jessica is lying peacefully curled up beneath the blankets. Her hair covers her face in a tangled mess. I wish I could be so at peace.

The open curtains of the room let only a diminutive amount of moonlight stream into the room. The light rests upon her head. Man, how come she had to get the room with the balcony?

Jealousy, the root of all evil, they say. I find it hard to believe.  
I exit the room.

I wander down the hall again. I am searching for something; I'm not sure what yet. I halt when I come to the creaky old door. I pull on its handle and enter the room. I hear voices approaching the door behind me and crawl into a dark corner. Hopefully I won't be spotted.

I see the man and woman; I saw the first time, walk into the room. They stop, sensing a presence.

"I have the strangest feeling that we are being watched."

"Then it would be wise for us to leave immediately," says the man as he puts his hand on the other door. The area around his hand glows brightly and then he removes his hand. The door opens and the exit.

I stand up and move towards the door. I put a paw on it, but nothing happens. I suppose it's because I'm in my wolf form. I guess I'll have to wait till I change back.

Walking back to my room, I pass a set of portraits, resembling the war between the two species.

33


End file.
